pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ballistick
Hey, welcome to PvX. Enjoy your stay! -- wins. 16:20, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Nothing here will be civil, and everything will be harsh. Have fun! ^ Lord of all tyria 16:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, you should know if you've been observing for the past month or so. Anyway, good luck and have fun. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:22, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Thanks ;) I think I know pretty much all the procedures such as signing already from browsing talk pages and being active on wiki, so i should be fine. One question though - what are the varying site rules? I took a short look then couldn't find them, and I'd like to make sure I don't break anything ;] Ballistick 16:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::I have already guessed from browsing but i hope to remain civil throughout the proceedings =] Ballistick 16:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::(Hope I am correctly indenting, gotta reply to 3 at once is sort of confusing :S). Yeah, all fun. Ballistick 16:24, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Click on the 'Policy' link on the left bar, that has pretty much everything you need to know -- wins. 16:29, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Thanks. Ballistick 16:29, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::Also; is the requirement to vote in number of contributions or do i need to confirm an email? Checking as I have not had an email come through. Ballistick 16:30, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::Check out PvX:VETTING for the policy on voting. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:34, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::I'm pretty sure the requirement is 10? contributions or so. -- wins. 16:35, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::It's 8, but the e-mail system is a bitch. Try gmail, gmail seems to work more often then other thingies. Brandnew. 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) Seems like you know the game pretty well :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:59, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Kind of astounding that someone good would post here =\--Golden19pxStar 17:01, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::^ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:01, 2 December 2008 (EST) :I've been relatively active since beta, so I have picked up a few things ;) However, I would definately not define myself as good :P Ballistick 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::You seem to make sense though. That's more then most of us around here can say ;p Brandnew. 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::If you stay here long enough you'll want to rephrase that, trust me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:03, 2 December 2008 (EST) do you play eurotimes? because I know most of the americans who TA ;p. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:18, 2 December 2008 (EST) :I normally grind during euro hours, yeah, but its not unknown for me to play during american times. I can still perform just as well in american times if thats what you're hinting at :P Ballistick 17:22, 2 December 2008 (EST) What's your IGN? I like to TA once in a while and it's sexy cause you don't have to get 8 people. Lol. -- wins. 17:28, 2 December 2008 (EST) :If you give yours I'll add you and we'll play sometime =] I'm normally on during pretty early euro times, but on a weekend if i'm not out i'll play till later. The only reason I'm on this now is because gw doesn't work on this comp; and i'm generally on this most of the actual night. Ballistick 17:30, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Arcane Spark -- pretty hard to figure out right? xD -- wins. 17:31, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Very. What times do you normally play? (Preferably in GMT, I'm terrible at conversions) Ballistick 17:32, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::GMT-5 i think (Eastern) but i'm on anywhere from 3 to late. -- wins. 17:35, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::From what i make out of that, its 8gmt, which means we're restricted until I actually play on a weekend (suprisingly rare) or until the next holiday :P Ballistick 17:37, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Word.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:37, 4 December 2008 (EST) wuts ur IGN. i read on ur main page it says u like TAing.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Blue User']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'Is']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'Blue']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'is looking for TA/HA guild']] 23:35, 9 January 2009 (EST)